You've got mail
by Romy
Summary: It's two weeks 'till Valentine's Day and Mac starts to get some interesting e-mails. But who's the sender ?


Title: You've got mail  
  
Author: Romy  
  
E-mail: sunshine8552@yahoo.com  
  
Class.: S, R H&M  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own them and that's why JAG airs here in Europe so late.  
  
Songs used in this fanfic:  
  
"Couldn't Last A Moment" by Collin Raye  
  
"Turn Back Time" by Aqua  
  
"Let Me In" by Chely Wright  
  
"Letting Go" by Melissa Ethridge  
  
"Looking Through Your Eyes" by LeAnn Rimes  
  
"Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion  
  
"One More Chance" by Julio Iglesias,Jr.  
  
"If You Asked Me To" by Celine Dion  
  
"You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith  
  
"I Love You" by Sarah McLachlan  
  
"How Did I Fall In Love With You" by Backstreet Boys  
  
"Sometimes When We Touch" by Rod Stewart  
  
"By Your Side" by Sade  
  
"Empty" by Teri Clark  
  
"Everybody Gets A Second Chance" by Mike & The Mechanics  
  
"Lady In Red" by Chris DeBurgh  
  
THANK YOU TO:  
  
Stacey for all her help with songs, writing some parts with me and  
  
for beta reading all my stupid mistakes :-)))  
  
Kris for all her wonderful ideas, songs and also for writing with  
  
me :-)))  
  
Julie for songs/especially the first one/ and also for beta  
  
reading :-)))  
  
And to all of you for 'sticking out to the very end' /like Lisa/ and  
  
your feedbacks....he he  
  
Romy  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
1/14  
  
1209 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Lt.Colonel Sarah MacKenzie slowly walked through the dark bullpen. Reaching her office she  
  
switched the lights and computer on. Then she took her cover off and sat in the chair.  
  
"You got a secret admirer that I don't know about?" asked her partner Commander Harmon Rabb  
  
leaning against doorframe.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That rose on your desk. Anybody I know?"  
  
" Oh, I don't know. I hadn't noticed it."  
  
"Then I'll leave you alone to read the card. Don't wanna be prosecuted for disturbing your  
  
privacy, you know."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
From his office he watched as she picked up the rose, taking the card from it.  
  
"You've got mail" was all that was written on it.  
  
"Oh, great. Like I didn't know it. Let's see what's there."  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 07:01 EST Thursday,02/01/01  
  
Subject: W  
  
****************************************  
  
"What was I thinking, I could still walk down the street  
  
Without you by my side  
  
Or make it through the night  
  
Alone I lie.  
  
I said a lot of things  
  
I didn't really mean  
  
How can I make you see what matters most to me...  
  
Couldn't last a moment without you."  
  
Collin Raye "Couldn't Last A Moment"  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
"Cool, I've really got a secret admirer."  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
2/14  
  
1243 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Damn it!" was the first thing that Mac heard when she exited elevator.  
  
"Hey partner, what was that for?"  
  
"You didn't see the news, did you?"  
  
"No, I overslept. And the traffic was really bad. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, nothing is wrong if you don't count the fact that they're predicting more  
  
snowstorms  
  
tonight, so there will be MORE snow than there is now."  
  
Before she could respond, Harm continued, "And airports get snowed in  
  
because of it  
  
and....and what's so funny, ninjagirl?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just...You!" with that she began laughing again. "If you could hear your  
  
'MORE snow' speech. "  
  
"Really funny. "he responded now standing in front of her office.  
  
" By the way, are you going to  
  
tell me about that secret admirer?"  
  
"In your dreams, Commander"  
  
"Oh, you don't wanna be in my dreams, Colonel."  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 07:25 EST Friday,02/02/2001  
  
Subject: I  
  
****************************************  
  
"If only I could turn back time  
  
If only I had said  
  
What I still hide  
  
If only I could turn back time  
  
I would stay..."  
  
Aqua "Turn Back Time"  
  
****************************************  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
3/14  
  
1305 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN, DC  
  
"God! Who on the earth won't let me sleep!"  
  
"Your incredibly handsome partner. Now open the door!"  
  
"Harm, it's 08:05 and 52 seconds and you're here dressed like you're going to the North Pole.  
  
Thanks for stopping by and letting me know where you'll be this weekend, but now please go  
  
and let me SLEEP!"  
  
"No, no, no, no. I may be here dressed like a snowman, but I'm not going anywhere without you."  
  
Leaning closer, he whispered into her ear, "It's payback time."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, I think you know what. Yesterday a certain Marine Lt.Colonel was laughing at me. Remember?  
  
So I'm giving you ten minutes to change."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"And if we stop for Beltway Burgers?"  
  
"I think five minutes will be enough!"  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
When they returned hours later, there was a rose in front of her door.  
  
Picking it up, Harm gave it to her:"Mac, you know it's not fair that you have this secret  
  
admirer and you won't tell your best friend about him."  
  
"I already told Singer about him."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny, ninjagirl"  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. I'm going to check my mail and then I'll tell you about him, okay?"  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 09:11 EST Saturday,02/03/2001  
  
Subject: L  
  
****************************************  
  
"Let me love you really love you  
  
Open your heart and let me in  
  
I don't know who taught you not to trust  
  
I'll be constant as the sun that shines above  
  
Close your eyes and take the fall  
  
If it's really love there's no risk at all  
  
I see your strength and how you shine  
  
You're a diamond in the rough that should be mine  
  
But you're still fighting an old old war  
  
That's left you wounded and left you scarred  
  
You hide your weakness  
  
Behind those walls  
  
You think it's your own secret  
  
But in your eyes I see it all  
  
Let me love you really love you  
  
Open your heart and let me in  
  
I don't know who taught you not to trust  
  
I'll be constant as the sun that shines above  
  
Close your eyes and take the fall  
  
If it's really love there's no risk at all  
  
Lay down your past and then you can begin  
  
To let me love you really love you  
  
I can love you if you'll only let me in, I can love  
  
You if you'll only let me in"  
  
Chely Wright "Let Me In"  
  
****************************************  
  
"Hey, as I recall, the one who lost that snowball fight has to make a hot chocolate."  
  
Mac emerged from bedroom.  
  
"I thought that the bet was lunch."  
  
"You keep dreaming, flyboy. The bet was about hot chocolate. Lunch doesn't count.  
  
Come on, I'll help you."  
  
"No, you'll wait here. Just start thinking what you'll tell me about Mr. Secret."  
  
A few minutes later he found her sleeping. While drinking his hot chocolate he watched  
  
her. Even when she was sleeping she was smiling. It was the most beautiful smile he had  
  
ever seen. Hearing the stereo playing in the background, he began singing to her.  
  
"I came here to let you know  
  
The letting go  
  
Has taken place  
  
I have held the winter's Sunday  
  
Become one  
  
Set my pace  
  
Isn't that what we wanted all along  
  
Freedom like a stone  
  
Maybe we were wrong  
  
But I can say goodbye  
  
Now that the passion's died  
  
Still it comes so slow  
  
The letting go  
  
Piece by piece I take apart  
  
This complicated heart  
  
And I hope to find  
  
Something I can prove is real  
  
I can feel is truth  
  
I can say is mine  
  
That's all I ever wanted to be  
  
The closer that I got  
  
The further I could see  
  
But when lovers change  
  
And the night feels strange  
  
We choose our road  
  
The letting go  
  
I came here to let you know  
  
The letting go  
  
Has taken place"  
  
  
  
"Nice song, Harm." she smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"You didn't." she yawned "I was just taking" she yawned again "a quick nap."  
  
"I can see that. I'll better get going and let you sleep."  
  
"Yeah. And thanks for today, Harm. I really had a good time."  
  
"You're welcome. Sleep well, Sarah." he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Harm - "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Drive careful."  
  
"As always."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
4/14  
  
1157 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN, DC  
  
Sarah MacKenzie woke that morning really relaxed. And although it was still early, she  
  
couldn't sleep anymore. So she took Jingo and went for a walk. When she returned  
  
she had to smile. Not needing to read the card, she waited to log on.  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 06:47 EST Sunday, 02/04/01  
  
Subject: L  
  
****************************************  
  
"Look at the sky  
  
Tell me what do you see  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
And describe it to me  
  
The heavens are sparkling  
  
With starlight tonight  
  
That's what I see  
  
Through your eyes  
  
I see the heavens  
  
Each time you smile  
  
I hear your heartbeat  
  
Just go on for miles  
  
And suddenly I know  
  
My life is worthwhile  
  
That's what I see  
  
Through your eyes  
  
Here in the night  
  
I see the sun  
  
Here in the dark  
  
Our two hearts are one  
  
It's out of our hands  
  
We can't stop what we have begun  
  
And love just took me by surprise  
  
Looking through your eyes."  
  
Leann Rimes "Looking Through Your Eyes"  
  
****************************************  
  
She saved the mail to her 'Secret Admirer' folder and began humming that song.  
  
  
  
1241 ZULU  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON, DC  
  
"Comin'." a sleepy Harm yelled from bedroom.  
  
"It's about time you answered the door."  
  
"Mac, what are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, squid. I brought you breakfast. But I can come later  
  
if you don't want it."  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to sound like that. So what's for breakfast?"  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"So he keeps sending you love letters?" asked Harm now in a pair of blue jeans and  
  
a T-shirt sitting next to Mac, sipping his coffee.  
  
"No. He keeps sending me lyrics of songs. Every day one song. And that song begins with a  
  
capital letter that is also used as a subject."  
  
"Oh, and what letters do you have already?"  
  
"On Thursday it was W, next I, yesterday it was L and today another L."  
  
"Fascinating. So his name is Will or he wants to ask you something.  
  
Maybe 'Will you drop those charges against me' or 'Will you show me that tattoo of yours'?"  
  
"Is that a request?"  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"What Harm? It's a simple question, can't you give me an answer this  
  
Time?"  
  
Harm fidgeted, unsure of what to say. He knew what he felt, but was  
  
scared  
  
to admit it out loud.  
  
When he didn't answer Mac closed her eyes and tried to hold back the  
  
tears  
  
that were beginning to show themselves.  
  
As she turned to walk away Harm reached out for her.  
  
"And if I say yes?" he started leaning closer. Their lips were just inches apart when  
  
the telephone rang. Harm was just about to kiss her, when Mac asked  
  
again :" Shouldn't you answer that?"  
  
"No."  
  
""Harm, what if it's an emergency. Like it was with Webb." with that she stood up  
  
and handed him the phone.  
  
"Rabb. Hi, mom. Just hold on minute." sseeing Mac putting her coat on he asked  
  
her:" Where are you going?"  
  
"Home. You need to speak to your mom."  
  
"Wait, I'll call her later."  
  
"No, you'll talk to her now. It's not like you call her every day. We can talk tomorrow.  
  
Bye." with that she left.  
  
"Harm, you there?"  
  
"Yes, mom.... No, you didn't interrupt anything......I'm fine...Yes, Mac's fine too....."  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
5/14  
  
1159 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
  
"Colonel, what are you doing here so early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, Gunny. And what about you?"  
  
"Same ma'am. Have a nice day!"  
  
"You too."  
  
And again there was a red rose on her desk.  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 06:42 EST Monday, 02/05/01  
  
Subject: Y  
  
****************************************  
  
"You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me"  
  
Celine Dion "Because You Loved Me"  
  
****************************************  
  
1637 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Ma'am! Did you hear that?" a little too excited Harriet asked Lt.Colonel Mackenzie when she  
  
exited courtroom.  
  
"Heard what, Harriet?"  
  
"About the White House Valentine's ball. There's this gossip going around that there are four  
  
double tickets  
  
for Jag as well. Bud... I mean that gossip says that those tickets came this morning and we've  
  
already  
  
started to take bets who would be the lucky ones. Wanna join?"  
  
"OK. I bet that Lt. Singer won't be the lucky one."  
  
2134 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Ma'am, admiral wants to see you, Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Roberts  
  
in his office."  
  
"Thank you Tiner. We'll be right in."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"So, Harriet, who won?"asked Mac when they exited admiral's office.  
  
"Actually, everyone, because everyone thought it would be admiral, commander Rabb or you, ma'am."  
  
"And no one bet on Bud?"  
  
"No one ma'am. But isn't it cool that we're going to White House Valentine's ball?"  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
6/14  
  
1215 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"$800 dollars! You've got to be out of your mind; I  
  
don't have that kind of money" Gunny exploded slamming  
  
down the phone.  
  
"Hey Gunny, anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Gunny sprang up snapping to attention. "Sir, sorry,  
  
Sir I wasn't aware there was anyone else in the office  
  
this early."  
  
"At ease, Gunny I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd  
  
finish up some cases" *before I go crazy trying to  
  
think of a way to ask Mac to the ball*" So what seems  
  
to be your problem?"  
  
"I'm trying to find tickets to the Valentines Ball I  
  
promised my sister that I'd take her for her birthday.  
  
Her 21st birthday, the only problem is they want  
  
$800 for a set."  
  
"$800 isn't that kind of expensive?" Looking at  
  
Gunny's expression Harm realized that wasn't the legal  
  
price "Oh, I understand now, that's quite a problem  
  
you've got there."  
  
"Valerie really has her heart set on going to the  
  
ball for her birthday, a major event for a major  
  
event in her life" *I'm pretty much screwed in the  
  
brother department for the rest of my life if I don't  
  
pull this off*  
  
*Wow, he's pretty much screwed in the brother  
  
department for the rest of his life if he doesn't pull  
  
this off* Harm thought, just then the elevator door  
  
opened and the reason for his sleepless night exited.  
  
*God she's breathtaking*  
  
Seeing Harm and Gunny in the bullpen she stopped. *I  
  
do love men in uniform and those are the best  
  
looking ones I've ever seen* "Morning guys, coffee  
  
meeting?" She teased *Guess I'm not the only one  
  
having trouble sleeping*  
  
"Ah Mac, I was wondering if you had a date for the  
  
ball yet?"  
  
"No, why?" her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I was going to give my ticket to Gunny so that he  
  
could take his sister for her birthday and I was  
  
wondering if you'd take pity on a poor sailor and let  
  
him go with you?"  
  
*YES* "Harm that's so sweet. Would you go the ball  
  
with me Commander?"  
  
*YES* "Well since you asked so nicely, I'd love to  
  
Colonel."  
  
"Well Gunny looks like you get to make your sister's  
  
dream birthday come true" they stated at the same  
  
time.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you both, I'll never forget  
  
this and I'll find a way to repay your kindness  
  
somehow"  
  
"Not necessary Gunny" they spoke together.  
  
Mac and Harm walked off to their offices all the while  
  
both thinking how glad they were they were to be going  
  
to the ball together. Mac's mind was already shopping  
  
for a new gown, one that was going to knock the gold  
  
wings right off Harm *and hopefully finally the dress  
  
whites with them*. She slowly came out of her daze  
  
when she heard his next comment.  
  
"Hey Mac, should I wear dress whites?"  
  
They were so wrapped in each other that neither of them  
  
noticed Gunny with thumbs up and Harriet with that evil  
  
grin of hers...  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 07:03 EST Tuesday, 02/06/01  
  
Subject: O  
  
****************************************  
  
"One day love came knocking on my door  
  
But I was far away  
  
I pretended that the sound I heard  
  
Was just another game  
  
Then I looked around and noticed pieces that were gone  
  
You were right before me  
  
and I couldn't see the bond  
  
Day by day I think I'll grow to change  
  
'Cause I can't stay the same  
  
I wonder why it took so long for me to see the love  
  
Was always in the way  
  
You were right before me and I didn't see you there  
  
I thought all my feelings were just begging not to care  
  
Oh, will you give me just  
  
One more chance  
  
I want to try to understand  
  
Just give me nothing but  
  
One more chance  
  
I want to make it all right..."  
  
Julio Iglesias, Jr. "One More Chance"  
  
****************************************  
  
'God, this mails are driving me crazy. I wonder who...'  
  
Mac stopped thinking as the object of her dreams and  
  
fantasies was making his way to the kitchen...  
  
  
  
^^^  
  
7/14  
  
  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 07:15 EST Wednesday, 02/07/01  
  
Subject: U  
  
****************************************  
  
"Used to be that I believed in something  
  
Used to be that I believed in love  
  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
  
I could love someone  
  
I could trust someone  
  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
  
I said I'd never let nobody in  
  
But if you asked me to  
  
I just might change my mind  
  
And let you in my life forever  
  
If you asked me to  
  
I just might give my heart  
  
And stay here in your arms forever  
  
If you asked me to  
  
If you asked me to"  
  
Celine Dion "If You Asked Me To"  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Colonel."  
  
"Morning, Harriet. What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Bud has to do some research before he goes to court.  
  
Oh, what beautiful roses.  
  
Who sent them? If you don't mind me asking..."  
  
"It's all right. Actually, I don't know who keeps  
  
sending them to me. Harm likes to call him "'Mr.  
  
Secret Admirer'"  
  
"Oh, really..."*I bet it's him*  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"Harriet, would you please stop that?" asked Mac  
  
returning books to the bookshelf.  
  
"Stop what, ma'am?"  
  
"Those looks you've been giving me the last couple of  
  
days. Do I have  
  
something on my face or what?"  
  
"No, ma'am. It's just that I'm so happy for you and  
  
the  
  
Commander."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Um...I mean that I'm happy that Commander Rabb gave  
  
his ticket to Gunny  
  
so he can take his sister to the ball. *Whew, that was  
  
close*  
  
It will be a nice evening, don't you think? And who  
  
knows what will happen..."  
  
"Yeah, Harriet who knows." *How I'm going to survive  
  
all week till then?*  
  
Just then Harm stepped out of elevator.  
  
"Hello, ladies. What are you talking about?"  
  
"You." they both answered.  
  
"What did I do or not do to deserve it?"  
  
"Just that it was so nice of you to give your ticket  
  
to Gunny."  
  
*I bet they can't wait* thought Harriet.  
  
"Yeah. A certain Marine begged me to go with her so I  
  
didn't need the ticket" Harm winked at  
  
Harriet. *How am I going to survive all week 'till  
  
then?*  
  
"You better watch it flyboy or I'll change my mind and  
  
ask Webb" Mac teased back.  
  
*How am I going to survive all week 'till then?*  
  
"I'll be on my best behaviour then Ma'am" Harm  
  
replied.  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
8/14  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 06:45 EST Thursday,02/08/01  
  
Subject: M  
  
****************************************  
  
"My heart skipped a beat in time  
  
Something shot right through me  
  
Moment that your lips touched mine  
  
I've got a funny feeling  
  
There's a different feel about you tonight  
  
It's got me thinking lots of crazy things  
  
I think I even saw a flash of light  
  
It felt like electricity  
  
Everybody swears we'd make a perfect pair  
  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
  
Girl you've never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that  
  
Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at  
  
We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around  
  
And around and around and around  
  
They're all watching us now they think we're falling in love  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
  
When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that  
  
If you do baby kiss me again"  
  
Toby Keith "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This"  
  
****************************************  
  
"Geez, Mac, thanks to that secret admirer your office  
  
looks like a Flower shop."  
  
"Ha ha. I think it's very sweet of him to send me  
  
roses. You know, you could learn a lot from him."  
  
"Learn what? That the best way to ask someone out is  
  
to buy her a flower shop? Thank goodness your not  
  
allergic to flowers."  
  
"No. That if you still wanna go to that ball with me  
  
you should start being nicer. I believe Webb will be  
  
in town that week."  
  
*You can't do that! *"Okay, so Ninjagirl how about  
  
lunch? My treat, as long as there are  
  
no flowers around, I feel my allergies acting up.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
9/14  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 06:45 EST Friday,02/09/01  
  
Subject: A  
  
****************************************  
  
"And everytime I'm close to you  
  
There's too much I can't say  
  
And you just walk away  
  
And I forgot to tell you  
  
I love you  
  
And night's too long  
  
Without you  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
For I cannot find the words to say  
  
I need you so..."  
  
Sarah McLachlan "I Love You"  
  
****************************************  
  
" Mac, have you ever tried to reply him?"asked Harm.  
  
"No. If he wanted me to know him, he would send me his  
  
name. But it's obvious that he don't want me to know him."  
  
"What if it's someone you know and he's just afraid."  
  
"Speaking from your own experience?"  
  
She looked him into the eyes. Seeing that he wasn't going  
  
to response Mac took her files " Come on, we have 2 minutes  
  
and 11 seconds."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Like I've said you before - I've got great timing."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"Come in "said Mac not stopping reading the file on her desk.  
  
""Ma'am, I was wondering if you would like to go with me  
  
shopping tomorrow. Bud will take AJ to the park and we can meet  
  
them for a lunch." *And maybe someone else too.*  
  
"Sure, Harriet. I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"Come in." said Harm not stopping reading the file on his desk.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the park with  
  
AJ tomorrow. Harriet is going shopping and AJ miss you. We can meet Harriet  
  
for the lunch. That's if you'll come."  
  
"Sure, Bud."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"So?"  
  
"He agreed to come, Harriet. But what do you have in your mind ?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see. Just bring him to that lunch."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
10/14  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 07:04 EST Saturday,02/10/2001  
  
Subject: R  
  
****************************************  
  
"Remember when  
  
We never needed each other  
  
The best friends like  
  
Sister and brother  
  
We understood  
  
We never be  
  
Alone  
  
Those days are gone  
  
Now I want you so much  
  
The night is long  
  
And I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
What can I do  
  
To make you mine  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say  
  
What did you do  
  
How did I fall in love with you ?"  
  
Backstreet Boys "How Did I Fall In Love With You"  
  
***  
  
'Who could be sending me these emails' wondered Mac as she read the last one.  
  
'Best friends like sister and brother' she remembered that sister / brother comment  
  
very well. In fact, she remembered the occasion. NATO ball. Although they  
  
were working that evening, it didn't stopped Mac staring at Harm. 'Well, I'm staring  
  
at Harm all the time' she smiled to herself. When he said 'I don't think if you as  
  
my sister' it was all Mac could do to not kiss him.  
  
'Could Harm be the one sending the emails? His way of telling her that he's finally  
  
letting go? No way, Harm's lucky if he can turn the computer on. but what if it's him?'  
  
'God, if only Harriet and Bud had invited him too.'  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
'Who the hell could Mac's secret admirer be?' thought Harm as he was dressing  
  
for his day with little AJ and Bud in the park. The thought of somebody he didn't  
  
know getting too personal with her really bothered him. The thought of somebody  
  
he knew bothered him. 'I hope it isn't BiteMe again'. The thought of losing her  
  
bothered him. 'I have to do something about it. I can't go through another year like  
  
last one.' If he had only spoken that night on the ferry, hell, if he had only stopped her  
  
last Sunday when his mother called.  
  
Harm continued to stare out of the window. Maybe he should call BugMe or whatever his  
  
name is and ask him about this mails, if he's the one emailing her, asking her to marry  
  
him again. He just had this feeling that this was where these emails were heading.  
  
  
  
'God, if only Harriet and But had invited her, too.'  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Mac arrived at the coffee shop right on time and  
  
spotted Harriet at one  
  
of  
  
the tables. She waved as Mac got in line to place her  
  
order.  
  
"So how are you this morning Harriet?" Mac asked as  
  
she sat down.  
  
"I'm well, thanks for coming out with me today."  
  
Mac smiled and took a sip of her coffee, "You're  
  
welcome Harriet, we  
  
haven't done this in a long time."  
  
The two women spent the next two hours shopping  
  
through the small shops  
  
of Georgetown laughing and joking amoungst themselves.  
  
"It looks like that's the last store over there, I'll  
  
have to drive into DC if we can't find anything in  
  
there." exclaimed Mac. "Maybe we should have asked  
  
Webb to come along, he has perfect taste in gowns."  
  
they laughed until tears came to their eyes at the  
  
thought of the spy being dragged from store to store  
  
behind them.  
  
"I liked the dress at the last store, Ma'am" said  
  
Harriet.  
  
"Harriet how many times do I have to tell you not to  
  
call me Ma'am away from the office"  
  
"Sorry Sarah, its just slips out, it doesn't mean that  
  
I still don't think of you as my friend or AJ's  
  
godmother"  
  
"I can't wait to see the little guy, how's he been?"  
  
"Oh, growing like a weed, everyday brings so many  
  
changes, he'll be three soon."  
  
*Yeah, only 2 more years until the baby promise* "Oh  
  
sorry daydreaming, what kind of dress am I looking?  
  
for? Mac had been so distracted by her thoughts of  
  
her and Harm having a baby together that she hadn't  
  
heard Harriet's question. "I really don't know just  
  
that I'll know it when I see it, although I'm not sure  
  
why I'm going to all this  
  
trouble, its not like I have some important date  
  
Harriet, its just  
  
Harm."  
  
"Oh and he doesn't deserve that dusty rose dress that  
  
I must say was  
  
made  
  
just for you."  
  
"I didn't say that Harriet... I don't know..."  
  
"Yes you do. We need to find you a dress that is  
  
going to make the Commander drop to his knees and beg  
  
you to be his valentine."  
  
"Harriet, you know our relationship isn't like that"  
  
*but the vision of Harm on his knees begging did have  
  
some appeal, lots of it as a matter of fact* "We're  
  
only going together because Harm gave his ticket to  
  
Gunny."  
  
"You can't sit there and tell me that you don't have  
  
feelings for Harm, Sarah. I've seen the way you look  
  
at him when you think no one's looking, the way you  
  
look at little AJ and then look at Harm. When are you  
  
going to quit kidding yourself that he's not the man  
  
for you. *I swear if its the last thing I do I'm going  
  
to be the maid of honor at you two's wedding*  
  
"Ok, I admit I do have feelings for him, but their not  
  
returned, he proved that in Australia. I'll just  
  
have to be content with his friendship right now. Who  
  
knows maybe my secret admirer will show up at the ball  
  
and sweep me off my feet. Now lets get back to the  
  
great dress hunt."  
  
Mac never saw the sly grin that spread across  
  
Harriet's face. *Be careful what you wish for*  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"Sir, may I say, you are very good with him." Bud  
  
pointed out as they played in the park.  
  
Harm shrugged it off and continued making a snowman.  
  
"How can someone so  
  
little have so much energy Bud?"  
  
"I've often wondered that myself, some days Harriet  
  
and I are barely able to keep up with him. I don't  
  
know what it will be like when he turns three soon."  
  
*Yeah, only 2 more years until the baby promise*  
  
"Sorry Bud, guess I was daydreaming. What did you  
  
say?"  
  
"Did you ever think of being a father?"  
  
"What's this Bud, twenty questions?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking...of Harriet and I...and  
  
maybe another baby. I  
  
mean  
  
I never thought of myself in this position five years  
  
ago. Time changes  
  
so quickly, one moment you are here and the  
  
next...well who knows."  
  
"Yes I've thought about it Bud, I just..."  
  
"I understand sir."  
  
They were silent for a bit before Bud spoke up again.  
  
"It was nice of you sir to give your ticket to gunny,  
  
although for the  
  
life  
  
of me I cant figure out why his sister would want to  
  
go to this."  
  
"I don't know Bud, that would be something to ask  
  
Gunny. I am just glad  
  
Mac was willing to take me."  
  
"She'd take you anywhere Sir."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much longer are your going to deny your feelings  
  
for Sarah? I've seen the way you look at her when you  
  
think no one's looking, the way you look at little AJ  
  
and then look at her. When are you going to quit  
  
kidding your self that she's not the woman for you.  
  
*I swear if it's the last thing I do I'm going to be  
  
the best man at you two's wedding"  
  
"Ok, I admit I do have feelings for her, but after the  
  
fiasco in Australia she'll never let me close to her  
  
again. I was such a fool and now she has this secret  
  
admirer that will probably show up at the ball and  
  
sweep her off her feet."  
  
Harm never saw the sly grin that spread across Bud's  
  
face. *Be careful what you wish for*  
  
"Here comes Harriet, just in time.  
  
Looks like she has someone with her though."  
  
Harm could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand  
  
up, that usually only happened when Mac was around.  
  
Turning around he looked in the direction Bud was  
  
pointing, walking  
  
towards them were Harriet and Mac.  
  
"Hi, honey. How did the dress hunt go?"  
  
"Great Bud, Sarah and I both found really great  
  
dresses for the  
  
ball. I'll give you a preview of mine when we get  
  
home."  
  
"What about a preview of your dress Mac" teased Harm.  
  
Before she could reply a blond whirlwind threw  
  
himself at her legs shouting "Aunt Mac, Aunt Mac".  
  
Reaching down to pick up him up she didn't notice the  
  
look of longing that crossed Harm's face at seeing  
  
the two of them together but Bud and Harriet did.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Harriet and Bud watched the reactions from their best friends. Unsure  
  
of what was going to happen, and the sudden feeling that Harm and Mac  
  
needed to be alone Harriet turned to Bud as she picked up Baby AJ.  
  
"Come on, let's bring him over to the swings."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Come on Bud." She said smiling at him, hoping he would get the  
  
picture.  
  
"Oh...okay." He replied as Harriet reached for his arm to pull him with  
  
her.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"Mac....hi...ah what are you doing here?" He asked her as a slow smile  
  
appeared.  
  
"Harriet and I went shopping this morning, as you heard." She paused  
  
and looked at her shoes, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bud asked me yesterday to come here with Baby AJ."  
  
They both figgited, rooted in the same spot they were in when they  
  
noticed each other.  
  
"Mac, I want to say thank you for letting me come with you to the ball,  
  
I am sure that you had other plans...with someone..." He let his  
  
sentence trail off, hoping he wouldn't have to finish it. It hurt.  
  
"You're welcome Harm." She gave him a smile that covered her entire face.  
  
"You know I wasn't going to bring anyone..." She whispered.  
  
'Good' Harm thought to himself as he took a step closer to Mac.  
  
"So about this dress Mac, do I get that free preview?" He asked.  
  
"Ha, in your dreams Flyboy!" Mac laughed.  
  
'You already are' he said to himself.  
  
"You know I am glad you are here," He paused and looked over at his  
  
friend.  
  
Suddenly Mac was withdrawn and she wasn't looking at him, she was  
  
watching Harriet and Bud with Baby AJ. She had a distant look in her eyes,  
  
Harm became concerned with her sudden actions.  
  
"Mac? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She looked at him for a moment, then back to Baby AJ,  
  
"Have you ever felt like life could of went in another direction? And  
  
if it had, would the people you know still be there?"  
  
"That's a heavy topic for the park Mac, what's up?"  
  
"Forget about it. Let's go eat!"  
  
"Some things never change."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
11/14  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 06:37 EST Sunday, 02/11/01  
  
Subject: R  
  
****************************************  
  
"Romance and all its strategy leaves me battling with my pride.  
  
But through the insecurity, some tenderness survives.  
  
I'm just another writer still trapped within my truth;  
  
A hesitant prizefighter still trapped within my youth.  
  
And sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much,  
  
And I have to close my eyes and hide.  
  
I wanna hold you till I die, till we both break down and cry.  
  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides.  
  
At times I'd like to break you and drive you to your knees.  
  
At times I'd like to break through and hold you endlessly.  
  
At times I understand you, and I know how hard you've tried.  
  
I've watched while love commands you,  
  
And I've watched love pass you by.  
  
At times I think we're drifters, still searching for a friend,  
  
A brother or a sister. But then the passion flares again.  
  
And sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much,  
  
And I have to close my eyes and hide.  
  
I wanna hold you till I die, till we both break down and cry.  
  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides. "  
  
Rod Stewart "Sometimes When We Touch"  
  
***************************************  
  
'Here it is. Another brother / sister comment. But what the hell  
  
he meant by that ' but then the passion flares again' comment.?  
  
I'm gonna ask Harm about this. If he's the one sending me this mails,  
  
just joking with me, I swear I'll get him for it. But what if he  
  
really mean it ?' Mac said to herself.  
  
Her eyes fell on the beautiful red dress that was laying on the sofa.  
  
'Only 82 hours 19 minutes and 25 seconds 'till the ball!'  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
12/14  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 06:42 EST Monday, 02/12/01  
  
Subject: Y  
  
****************************************  
  
"You think I'd leave your side baby  
  
You know me better than that  
  
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
  
I wouldn't do that  
  
I'll tell you you're right when you want  
  
And if only you could see into me  
  
Oh when you're cold, I'll be there, hold u tight to me  
  
When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in  
  
I will show you you're so much better than you know  
  
When you're lost and you're alone and you cant get back again  
  
I will find you darling and I will bring you home  
  
And if you want to cry, I am here to dry your eyes  
  
And in no time, you'll be fine  
  
Oh when you're cold, I'll be there, hold u tight to me  
  
When you're low I'll be there, by your side baby"  
  
Sade "By Your Side"  
  
****************************************  
  
Harm sat in his office looking at Mac. She had this smile  
  
on her face - smile that she has for 12 days. For 12 days  
  
she had been receiving mails and roses from that secret  
  
admirer. For 12 days he had been wondering who Mr. Secret is.  
  
'At least she's not going to that ball with him.'  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Mac continued to read the email for the third time. For  
  
12 days she had been receiving these emails. For 12 days  
  
she had been wondering who her secret admirer is. For 12 days  
  
she had been hoping that it is Harm.  
  
'At least I'm going to the ball with him.'  
  
^^^  
  
From her desk Harriet watched the two officers. How they were  
  
looking at each other when they thought the other one isn't looking.  
  
She was sure that for 12 days Harm had been wondering about this  
  
secret admirer. And that for 12 days Mac hoped it is Harm.  
  
She smiled to herself. 'The plan is working.'  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
13/14  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
Gunny looked from the file he was reading up at  
  
Harriet.  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"The Rose Garden will be closed during the ball." then  
  
suddenly an idea  
  
came to her. "Unless..."  
  
"Unless what ma'am?"  
  
"Gunny, get me Special Agent Clayton Webb on the  
  
line."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"Lt. Sims, so let me get this straight," Clayton Webb  
  
said as he sat  
  
back in his chair, "You want me to make sure that  
  
Commander Rabb has  
  
access to the Rose Garden at the ball." He paused, "Am  
  
I correct?"  
  
"As well as Colonel Mackenzie, Sir."  
  
"And why do I have to do this Lt.?"  
  
"Because Mr. Webb, deep down inside you are a kind  
  
generous person, who  
  
wants to help, and because you're the one responsible  
  
for all this" Harriet pleaded with him.  
  
"How exactly I'm the one responsible for all this?"  
  
"Well, you know, it was you who brought them together  
  
five years ago."  
  
"Oh alright, but Lt. you owe me one."  
  
"Sure Mr. Webb." Harriet finished and hung up the  
  
phone with a smile on  
  
her face.  
  
Gunny walked over to her and stood in front of her  
  
desk.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes Gunny?"  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yes Gunny it did." Harriet answered as she sat back  
  
and looked at him.  
  
"Good, now what do you have planned?"  
  
"Oh that's for me to know and," She looked in the  
  
direction of Mac's  
  
and Harm's offices, "Them to find out."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"We just have to get each of them to the Rose Garden  
  
at the ball. I  
  
think we can do that."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 07:04 EST Tuesday, 02/13/01  
  
Subject: M  
  
****************************************  
  
"Maybe it's been a little too long  
  
Holding it in, trying to be strong  
  
Funny the things we bottle up  
  
Come streaming out when you feel enough  
  
There is a trust the cautious will lack  
  
Now that we've touched there's no holding back  
  
I want to call out for love till I can't breathe  
  
I want to stare at the truth till I can't see  
  
I want to pour out my soul till I'm empty  
  
When only flesh and bone remain  
  
I'll hold you close, then start again  
  
Feeling nothing but a sweet release  
  
When the ghosts are gone from inside of me  
  
I've tried to fight it but what can I do  
  
There's something deeper that surrenders to you"  
  
Teri Clark "Empty"  
  
***  
  
Mac stared at the latest message, tears coming to her  
  
eyes. It reminded her of Sydney and the events  
  
that had transpired since then *How many times have I  
  
wanted to tell Harm exactly how I feel. I know that I  
  
tried on the ferry and that he broke my heart, but as  
  
the song said I'm tired of holding it in, trying to be  
  
strong. It's time that he know exactly how I feel,  
  
all the ghosts are gone from inside of me now. He's  
  
not  
  
going to know what hit him tomorrow night at the  
  
ball.*  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"Enter" Harm bellowed  
  
"Sorry, Sir I can come back if this isn't a good  
  
time." Harriet stated.  
  
"Oh, Hi Harriet. I'm just thinking about this secret  
  
admirer thing, its really getting to me."  
  
*I guess there really isn't going to be a good time  
  
if I don't stop Mac from meeting her secret admirer.*  
  
"I know from the last email she got it looks  
  
like he's going to pop the question, so far the  
  
messages have spelt out WILL YOU MARRY M. E is the  
  
only one left and the ball is tomorrow night. The  
  
last song was really intense."  
  
"What do you mean intense?"  
  
"Well, its just, here let me show you." Harriet  
  
pulled out a copy of the email and handed it to Harm  
  
Holding it in, trying to be strong  
  
Funny the things we bottle up  
  
Come streaming out when you feel enough  
  
There is a trust the cautious will lack  
  
Now that we've touched there's no holding back  
  
The things we bottle up, a trust the cautious will  
  
lack, that could have been him that night on the  
  
ferry. Harm knew that she had bared her soul to him,  
  
put her heart on the line and he had broken her heart  
  
with his thoughtless words, pushed her into the arms  
  
of another man. He would do anything to be able to  
  
take his words back. To be such a good litigator he  
  
had really stumbled over his words, and what he wanted  
  
to say had come out all backwards and wrong.  
  
"Harriet, do you have any idea who could be sending  
  
these to Sarah?"  
  
"No, sir, not a clue." *So its Sarah now* "Maybe he'll  
  
show up at the ball, and finish in person. How  
  
romantic being asked to get married at the valentines  
  
ball."  
  
"Yeah, it gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling, Wait I think  
  
its my lunch affecting me" joked Harm. *I feel like  
  
I'm going to throw up and faint, this can't be  
  
happening*  
  
"Sir, I know that the Rose Garden is where you first  
  
met the Colonel, but how will you truly feel if she  
  
gets proposed to there?"  
  
"I don't know Harriet." *I'm not going to let that  
  
happen, I won't lose her to another man again*  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
14/14  
  
To: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
From: Washington  
  
Received: 06:51 EST Wednesday, 02/14/01  
  
Subject: E  
  
****************************************  
  
"Everybody gets a second chance  
  
The circumstance to say I'm sorry  
  
I'd like to tell you in advance  
  
I'll take my chance and tell you I  
  
Take my chance and tell you  
  
I love you"  
  
Mike & The Mechanics "Everybody Gets A Second Chance"  
  
*****************************************  
  
'Why is someone doing this to me? Sending me these  
  
stupid emails.' Everyone of them reminded her of Harm  
  
and her. How she  
  
wished that Harm would take that chance.  
  
She saved this email with the others. But suddenly she  
  
froze, seeing all the letters in subjects together...  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Mac walked in Harm's office, closed the door and sat  
  
in the chair.  
  
"Will you marry me ?"  
  
"What?" his heart stopped for a moment.  
  
"The email question is "Will you marry me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what, Harm? You want to know if I'm going to say  
  
yes? Hell, I don't even know who's sending them to  
  
me."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about asking that."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm just a bit tired of thinking who it  
  
could be. So, when are you picking me up?" she  
  
changed the subject.  
  
"How's 1900 sound?"  
  
"You'd better not be late, sailor."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Harm knocked on the door, his heart was pounding just  
  
as loud. *Calm down Rabb, you'd think you never went  
  
on a date before* then it hit him. He hadn't - with  
  
Mac.  
  
Mac's heart was pounding as loud as the knock on the  
  
door. *Calm down marine, you'd think you never went on  
  
a date before* then it hit her. She hadn't - with  
  
Harm.  
  
Mac opened the door to see Harm in full Mess Dress,  
  
white short jacket with gold cumberbund, and black  
  
pants.  
  
*Now that was a uniform, to hell with dress whites*  
  
Once she could breathe again she invited him in.  
  
Harm only saw the vision in red before him, *Wow. and  
  
I thought angels only wore white*  
  
All of a sudden the words from a song came to his  
  
mind.  
  
Never seen you lookin' so lovely as you did tonight  
  
Never seen you shine so bright  
  
Never saw so many men  
  
Ask you if you wanted to dance  
  
Lookin' for a little romance  
  
Given half the chance  
  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
  
Or the highlights in you hair that catch your eyes  
  
I have been blind.  
  
Never seen you lookin' so gorgeous as you did tonight  
  
Never seen you shine so bright.  
  
You're amazing  
  
Never seen so many people  
  
Wanting to be there by your side  
  
And when you turned to me and smiled  
  
Took my breath away  
  
I have never had such a feeling  
  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love  
  
As I do tonight.  
  
Lady In Red  
  
Is dancing with me  
  
Cheek to cheek  
  
There's nobody here just you and me  
  
It's where I want to be  
  
I hardly know  
  
This beauty by my side.  
  
I'll never forget  
  
The way you look tonight.  
  
  
  
"Sarah, you look fantastic, that dress is amazing,  
  
you'll be the most beautiful woman at the ball. All  
  
the  
  
guys will be lined up to dance with you."  
  
The sound of her name coming from him, made her pulse  
  
race, and her she could feel herself blushing. She  
  
could count on one hand the times he had called her  
  
Sarah, and it had never sounded like that. Opening  
  
the closet door to get her coat gave her time to calm  
  
down without Harm watching her. Once she had her coat  
  
on Mac turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir, but I think my dance card is  
  
full."  
  
That smile it took his breath away. *Breathe, Harm,  
  
Breathe*  
  
"You're not too shabby yourself flyboy."*Breathe,  
  
Sarah, Breathe*  
  
"Well, I know you've always said that dress whites  
  
and gold wings are overrated and since it is winter;  
  
Mess Dress is the Uniform of the Day."  
  
"Mess Dress is certainly underrated. You could get  
  
any girl to do what ever you wanted wearing those."  
  
"How about a marine?"  
  
"Yeah even a marine." *Especially this one*  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
They made their way towards the coat room and Harm  
  
stepped behind her to take hers. As she slipped out of  
  
it Harm took a  
  
deep breath as the rest of her gown was uncovered. He  
  
couldn't stop  
  
thinking how beautiful she was in that floor length,  
  
backless  
  
dress.  
  
*But she's beautiful everytime*  
  
"What's wrong Harm?" Mac asked.  
  
"Umm…nothing, nothing at all. Shall we?" Harm asked as  
  
he guided them into the ballroom.  
  
As they entered the ballroom, Harriet spotted them and  
  
waved.  
  
"Good evening Colonel, Commander."  
  
"Good evening, Harriet. Where's Bud?"  
  
"He's getting us some drinks. Look, there's Gunny with  
  
his sister Valerie."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
After dessert Mac excused herself for the ladies room  
  
and Harriet followed her.  
  
"Ma'am, I must say that your dress looks even better  
  
tonight then the day you bought it."  
  
"Harriet, it's Mac or Sarah, remember?" She smiled,  
  
"And thank you. You look fabulous as well Harriet,  
  
what did Bud say when he saw  
  
your dress?"  
  
"Speechless, as always."  
  
They were silent for a moment as each fixed their  
  
lipstick in the mirror.  
  
"So what's going on with Commander Rabb tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean Harriet?"  
  
*Like you don't already know Mac* "Well let's see, he  
  
can't leave your side."  
  
"Harriet…"  
  
"Mac, the way he's been watching you tonight, his hand  
  
at your lower back, I can see it…so can everyone  
  
else…"  
  
"Harriet…"  
  
"Think about it Sarah, and talk to Harm."  
  
With that she picked up her handbag and left Mac to  
  
her thoughts in the ladies room.  
  
*What if she's right?*  
  
After a few more moments, Mac decided it was time to  
  
return, but had this feeling that she could not, yet.  
  
She needed air,  
  
something to clear her thoughts.  
  
As she opened the door to the hallway, she found a  
  
red rose with a note attached to it on the floor.  
  
She picked it up and read 'Meet me in a Rose Garden'  
  
Mac made her way down the corridor towards the French  
  
doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
The Rose Garden. The place where she met Harm. The  
  
place  
  
that changed her life forever. Will it change again?  
  
Tonight?  
  
*Take the chance Mac, you need some air anyway.*  
  
the voice in her head said as she turned the handle  
  
and stepped outside into the chilly night air.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Inside Harm looked over at the empty chair next to  
  
him, then back to Harriet.  
  
"Harriet, was Mac with you?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know where she is though, I think she  
  
said something about needing some air." She finished  
  
as she looked  
  
over at Bud and stood up.  
  
"Want to dance Bud?"  
  
Bud looked over at Harm, shrugged his shoulders and  
  
followed his wife out onto the dance floor.  
  
Harm looked over at the still empty chair and decided  
  
to go look for his partner and friend.  
  
As he made his way into the corridor and looked both  
  
ways trying to decide which way she went.  
  
*She said she needed some air.* Harriet's words echoed  
  
in his ears.  
  
Turning to the french doors he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I wasn't looking. Here, you  
  
dropped something." and he was gone.  
  
Harm looked at the piece of paper in his hand. He  
  
turned it over and read "Meet me in the Rose Garden."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Harm slowly walked through the garden. Seeing a  
  
familiar breathtaking dress he called.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Yeah?" She called out quietly.  
  
Harm shivered against the breeze as he made his way  
  
over to her.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked.  
  
"Me? What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I've got this message to meet someone here."  
  
"Was that message "Meet me in the Rose Garden?"  
  
"Yeah, how..." he stopped.  
  
"I think a certain Lieutenant set us up. And not just  
  
tonight."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You know, the roses I was getting with the emails  
  
from  
  
'Mr. Secret'.  
  
The same rose was waiting for me with a message to  
  
meet in the Rose Garden when I came out of the ladies  
  
room."  
  
"So this means all the emails were from Harriet?"  
  
"I don't know, probably someone was helping her. Just  
  
to get you jealous or something."  
  
There was a silence for a while.  
  
"What's going on tonight Harm?" Mac paused, "With us  
  
I mean? Stuff seems to be so…"  
  
"I know, tonight has been some sort of dream."  
  
Mac smiled up at him, "Everything just seems to be so  
  
clear, I mean look where we are now?"  
  
"Where we met."  
  
"This is where everything started, we had our twists  
  
and turns, fallbacks if you may, and now we are  
  
standing were we  
  
did all those years ago."  
  
Harm stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around  
  
her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Sarah, I know that things have been shaky for us  
  
since the ferry, but the last 14 days have finally  
  
knocked some sense into this hard head of mine."  
  
"Harm what are you talking about."  
  
"The emails, they've made me realize just how much I  
  
love you, how much I count on you being in my life,  
  
what I would do if I lost you."  
  
"Wait, did you say you love me?"  
  
Harm dropped to his knees in exactly the same spot  
  
where they had shook hands 5 years before.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to say it for the next 50 or 60  
  
years if you'll let me." Pulling out the ring that his  
  
grandmother had sent overnight , he took her hand.  
  
"Sarah MacKenzie, I know that I'm a pigheaded,  
  
stubborn jerk but I love you with all my heart, my  
  
world revolves around you. I know that you asked me  
  
this question this morning" he smiled at her. Seeing  
  
that she remembered he continued "but I'm asking you  
  
now WILL YOU MARRY ME?"  
  
"Oh, Harm yes I'll marry you., don't you know I've  
  
loved you since the first time I saw you here?"  
  
Harm slowly stood up and gathered Mac into his arms  
  
lowering his head for a kiss that started like their  
  
future together would be slow, sweet, then finally  
  
leaving them breathless as their passion built.  
  
Breaking away from each others lips they both marveled  
  
at the feelings a kiss could bring. Visions of their  
  
life together from one simple touch.  
  
In the shadows the entire JAG staff were busy  
  
congratulating each other on a job well done, their  
  
plan had worked. Harriet was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"I love it when a plan comes together." said AJ.  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
  
  
To: Chloe Madison  
  
From: Sarah MacKenzie  
  
Received: 09:45 EST Thursday, 02/15/01  
  
Subject: Dream  
  
****************************************  
  
Do you still want to be that flower girl?  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
If you liked it, I'm glad.  
  
If you loved it, just let me know and I send you a big hug.  
  
Romy 


End file.
